Star Vs Cheesy Pick-Up Lines
by Exotos135
Summary: Star tries her flirting skills with pick-up lines.
1. Attempt 1

**(Echo Creek Academy)**

A nervous Star took a deep breath and told a person a rather cheesy pick-up line.

"So, uh, d-did you sit on a pile of sugar? 'Cause you got a sweet ass!"

The person, in question, was Brittney Wong.

"Star, you're supposed to try this on boys."

"I am?!"


	2. Attempt 2

Star took a deep breath and put on a cool pose.

"I hear you've been getting bad grades... but I guess another D couldn't hurt."

The person she told this to was Janna, who was busy studying to pay attention to the princess."

"One, that's not a pick-up line, and two, if it was, it would only work if a guy said it since D stands for dick."

"Damn it!"


	3. Attempt 3

**(Star's bedroom)**

Star turned on the mirror and, believing it would help, she closed her eyes and said yet another pick-up line.

"Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!"

She opened her eyes and saw the person at the other end was an unsurprised Tom.

"Star, if you did want to return with me, using the pick-up line I used for you won't work."

She hastily turned off the mirror and caught her breath as she internally noted, _"Take note: never close your eyes when saying a pick-up line."_


	4. Attempt 4

Star read some more pick-up lines and spotted a person standing on their back. She immediately assumed they were a guy, went to them and said the line.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

The person turned around to reveal herself as the photo day girl, who yelled "Smile!" as she lifted her camera and took a picture of Star...with flash on. Because of that, Star immediately covered her eyes and the girl left.

"Oh my gosh, you were actually a camera?!"


	5. Compliment-Up Line

Star went to Mrs. Diaz and told her:

"If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber."

"Aww, thanks for the compliment, Star!" said the flattered Mrs. Diaz.

Then suddenly, an angered Mr. Diaz arrived!

"Star, I can't believe this!" he scolded, "You forgot to give me a compliment too! C'mon, give me some love!"

The girl quickly searched through her pick-up line dictionary and found the perfect line to say. "There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms."

"Ohohoho! Thanks Star!"

The adults hugged Star, who eagerly hugged back.


	6. Attempt 5

**(Echo Creek Park)**

Star walked to Alfonzo and said:

"Can I punch you in the face...with my lips?"

"I was really worried before you added the lips part." Alfonzo answered, "But, well, that depends on whether I punch you with my lips first or not."

"Ha! Absolutely unli-"

And then Star was kissed by Alfonzo, who immediately ran away.

"I didn't knew lips could pack quite a punch."


	7. Attempt 6

**(Random alley)**

Star went to her next test, and crouched down before saying:

"If I were a cat, i'd spend all 9 lives with you."

The princess winked and pointed at the person, which was actually a cat that ran away as Marco approached the mewman. "Star, why are you talking to that cat?"

"Hey, if I'm going to say a pick up line involving cats, I should at the very least tell it to a cat, right?"

"I really need to teach you what is allowed and what is not allowed."


	8. Attempt 7

**(Echo Creek Academy hallways)**

Star walked to Sabrina and took a deep breath. Then, without warning, Sabrina grabbed Star and lifted her, revealing she was absolutely pissed off.

"Hey, Star, you look like trash!" she growled, "May I take you out?"

Star was thrown through the window and into the dumpster, wherein she got caught between three cats and a piece of meat.

 _"What was that all about?"_


	9. Attempt 8

Star, remembering from her last mistake, called another random contact from her mirror and said the next line:

"You're so fucking sexy! You look just like my mom."

The person turned out to be her own mom, who was flattered. "Well, thanks, Star, but that's because I am your mom."

Realizing her mistake, Star flushed and covered her face as her mother took notice and suggested, "Star, perhaps you should stop using-"

"Bye, mom."

The princess hanged the call and went to her bed, where she pinched her nose in frustration as Marco watched from the shadows in worry.

"I need to stop her."


	10. Last Attempt

**(Diaz Household)**

Marco went downstairs and saw an angry Star reading the pick-up lines book. He then went to her and asked, "Hi, Star, how are you doing?"

This made the girl quickly read the rest of the book and slam it shut. She caught her breath and replied with another pick-up line: "I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on."

Tired of the girl speaking pick-up-ese, Marco quickly snatched the book away and tried to leave, only for Star to grab his waist. "Marco, wait! I'm getting better at this!"

"No you're not! And if you don't stop, you'll just keep getting worse." Marco responded. "I'm sorry, but for everybody's sake, I'm confiscating your book."

Star released the boy, and in pity, he took a quick look at the book and said, "Hey Star."

The princess turned to him.

"Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite."

Star looked surprised and laughed as Marco went back upstairs. "I really needed that."


End file.
